INFATUACIÓN
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Infatuación, se describe como una pasión irracional, dejarse llevar por el deseo de un amor adictivo y enfermo. -Porque esto que nos une es más que amor, permíteme armonizar la monotonía de tu vida gris con el ardiente rojo de tus entrañas.


Camina por los pasillos solitarios, el último turno ha terminado y las instalaciones de la sede shinigami se encuentran desiertas, la luz de la luna se filtra por los enormes ventanales iluminando su sombra fiel, tan fiel como el amor que ha sentido única y exclusivamente por aquellos que se han grabado permanentemente en su cinematic record.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mostrando así sus afilados dientes, tan letales como una daga y es que el recuerdo de aquel amor se aferra a su muerto corazón, las imágenes pasan a gran velocidad en su mente, como si de flashes aleatorios de luces estroboscópicas se tratasen.

Decora aquellos labios con el carmín de su sangre, en su mirada llena de horror se ve reflejado y cual hombre vanidoso que es, le gusta. Una expresión de dolor en el rostro de su víctima le suplica piedad.

—Madam— murmura el mediocre mayordomo al ver acercarse a su señora hermosa con sus instrumentos de tortura en se veía preciosa de rojo, más cuando ese rojo era la sangre de sus víctimas, aquellas inmundas rameras; después de todo y al final, les hicieron favor, nadie vería sus feas caras demacradas gracias a los ríos de sangre de sus vísceras en las que se sumergían. "¿quién diría que tanta sangre cabría en un cuerpo tan menudo?" Grell se sonroja ante tal recuerdo y sonríe felizmente, después de cada "ceremonia" acribillando prostitutas, un beso apasionado sería el comienzo de una acalorada noche de pasión, ese era su ritual salvaje, un baño de sangre seguido por las inhibiciones carnales y la lujuria. Grell podría asegurar que ni siquiera Dios sabía el inmenso amor que le guardaba a aquella mujer.

Ella era especial, de verdad la amaba, lo dejó todo por ella, rompió las reglas por ella, tenían un futuro que les prometía un felices por siempre, pero ¿cuánto dura un "para siempre"? lo mismo que un enamoramiento, un simple capricho efímero. Su sonrisa se desvanece y es sustituida por una mueca llena de amargura. Unas tijeras pequeñas son clavadas con rabia en un muro cercano, un sabor ferroso inunda el paladar del carmín, se ha mordido el labio con fuerza debido a la rabieta, un suspiro y la compostura vuelve, Grell retira la pequeña guadaña dejando un feo hoyo en la pared, sacude el polvo imaginario de su chaleco, sonríe y continúa su camino.

Angelina merecía morir y después de todo, el rojo siempre fue su color, le hizo un favor; sus pecados fueron lavados con su sangre, no queda ni un gramo de culpa o remordimiento en el alma del segador, así es la vida, o mejor dicho, la muerte.

Grell sigue avanzando, parece que el camino a su destino nunca terminará, pronto un ave picotea el cristal de la ventana, llamando así su atención, Grell se acerca, —quizá se trate de alguna paloma de William— piensa erróneamente, pues se trata de una de un cuervo de ojos rojos, ¿qué hace un pajarraco de esos en su reino?, si William lo ve seguro intentaría matarlo.

De pronto el cuerpo de la muerte roja se calienta ante tal idea, ese atractivo mayordomo se apodera de sus pensamientos y su corazón se acelera, el humor de Grell mejora nuevamente. Aquella noche apasionada donde ángel y demonio se debatieron a muerte, en una sensual danza prohibida, ambos cuerpos sudorosos y sus respiraciones agitadas la música de fondo, su cuerpo se estremece al recordar el cuerpo malherido del diablo y el cinematic record tratando de liberarse.

—Más—gime Grell, necesita ver más de aquella lama pútrida. Grell mira hacia la nada y con su mano enguantada acaricia su cuello hasta su pecho, se recarga en una puerta cerrada y se deja llevar, su cuerpo se estremece de deseo ante tal visión morbosa, se imagina la película reproduciendo imágenes perversas, mórbidas y sangrientas de la vida de aquel íncubo —Sebastian— murmura con mendicidad aquel hombre deshecho en fantasías retorcidas.

Una vez controlada su excitación, es momento de continuar su camino, está cerca. A uno pocos metros se encuentra la oficina de "él" hasta el momento su favorito, más no el único, eso jamás, imposible amar sólo a uno.

La puerta se encuentra entre abierta, las luces están apagadas, la oscuridad es profunda cual boca de lobo, pero sus ojos neon le permiten distinguir a la perfección de quien se encuentra postrado en aquel escritorio.

—Will— murmuran sus labios resecos. con los dientes retira uno de sus guantes y se permite acariciar con la mano desnuda los cortos cabellos oscuros, son suaves como la seda, la mano escurridiza desciende hasta la cálida mejilla bien afeitada del supervisor, puede sentir su respiración, Grell sonríe, William se aferra a algunas costumbres de los vivos.

—Dentro de ti hay un corazón bombeando sangre— Grell susurra a su oído y su piel se eriza ante tal pensamiento excitante . Nuevamente, la guadaña en forma de tijeras se hacen presentes y cariñosamente con estas, la parca escarlata acaricia la espalda del hombre inconsciente que yace perdido en el reino de morfeo.

—Honestamente— William balbucea entre sueños, Grell no puede evitar soltar una risita y de inmediato guarda la diminuta death scythe.

—Me pregunto, ¿cómo te verás de rojo? cariño~

—Grell Sutcliff— William ha despertado, y su humor no parece ser muy bueno —Honestamente, ¿a qué debo esta intrusión a mi oficina? más le vale traer ese informe que le pedí ayer— exige el mayor mientras frota sus ojos cansados.

—Por supuesto Will querido— responde orgulloso el pelirrojo mientras coloca los documentos sobre el el escritorio del gerente y se dispone a salir.

—Agente Sutcliff— Llama Spears — abstengase de entrar a mi oficina sin llamar antes y por favor, no me toque mientras estoy durmiendo.

—Me tienes miedo— se burla Grell.

—Precaución— responde el mayor. Grell sonríe y sale sin decir ni una palabra más, cierra la puerta y se recarga en esta unos segundos.

—No quiero despertar un día y ver que decoraste las paredes con mi sangre— se escucha que William dice al otro lado de la puerta.

—No te preocupes mi amor, yo me encargo de que seas la obra de arte más perfecta que la humanidad haya visto. Algún día Will, algún día te pintaré con el hermoso color de la pasión— sólo el ruido de sus tacones que se alejan hace eco en aquellos pasillos solitarios donde si se llevase a cabo un homicidio, nadie escucharía los gritos de auxilio del pobre incauto.

* * *

 **Todo mundo habla y se obsesiona con el género y la orientación sexual de Grell, ¿en serio? por Dios, yo lo que quiero es sangre, quiero profundizar en la retorcida mente de este segador escarlata. Grell es mucho más que el orgullo Gay, creo que están menospreciando a este magnífico personaje, Grell da mucho material de calidad para historias más profundas.**

 **Sé que esto no es lo mejor que he escrito, y les pido disculpas porque estoy pasando por una etapa difícil nuevamente en mi vida y escribir es lo único que me motiva a no convertirme en shinigami (saben a lo que me refiero).**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo~**


End file.
